


Tricks

by therune



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wost trick Loki ever played.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks

Over the time, Loki has played a lot of tricks an a lot of people.  
He’s wondering if there’s someone on Asgard he hasn’t played a trick on.  
Random objects turning into snakes and freaking guards out.  
That time he stole Idun’s feather dress.  
Baldur, just…Baldur.  
Even his father and his mother have been treated to his special kind of talent, involving a stunt with father’s horse, a golden boar and a boat that you could carry in a pocket. He refuses to this day to tell the details and what happened afterwards.  
Then there was the episode with the Warrior’s Three. Well, make it the hundred episodes with the three.  
Or the one with Sif. It really was just the one with Sif. Although he also didn’t speak much about that prank, everyone knows it involved cutting hair, a spell and then Loki spent the next days with the healers.

There are indeed many pranks he considers his finest, full of finesse, expertise, magic and a lot of cunning.  
They needed sometimes months of preparation, materials from all over the nine realms, and sometimes the participation of more or less unwilling people. He isn’t sure what he’d call his best trick yet; it has to be either the one with the giant snake, the one with the giants or the one he was forbidden from ever mentioning to anybody ever. His father had been very particular about that one.  
There is however, one trick he considers to be his worst, without competition or doubt.  
And he was just 5 when he did it.

Thor had dragged Loki with him in his latest adventure. This time, it was “a most honourable quest to rid the kingdom from ghastly beasts”. In reality, it was Thor literally dragging his brother by the hand through the gardens, then the streets, all the way to Heimdall and then back. While Thor proudly brandished his wooden sword and dared imaginary enemies to show their hides, Loki was getting tired.  
In the end, it was night, there were no monsters, but servants looking for them and a very stern mother and father awaiting them. Thor kept defending his quest, claimed it was honourable and then said that he would probably had found the monsters if Loki hadn’t been so slow.  
Back in their chamber, Thor was sulking and blaming Loki, Loki was getting upset, and mad and angry and sad, then, with a face hot with tears, he had screamed that he hated Thor and ran.  
Of course Thor dashed right after him, but Loki was good at not being seen if he didn’t want to.  
Thor had, of course, yelled and raged and woken up half the kingdom in his search for his brother. Loki was still nowhere to be found.  
Thor returned to his chamber exhausted, determined to just look in here in case and then head out again and not stop until Loki was found. And then he found his brother curled up on the bed.  
“Loki!” he yelled and then stormed over.  
Loki had barely woken up when he was caught in a bear hug, or in what a child could muster instead.  
“Thor?”  
“I was so worried, and I looked everywhere, and I’m sorry! I don’t want you to hate me!”  
Loki looked at Thor’s tear-stained face, with his red, puffy cheeks, and worry in his eyes.  
“I don’t hate you, Thor.” he said and wrapped his own arms around Thor.  
“You don’t?”  
“No, brother.”  
“That was mean. You can never say things like that ever again.”  
“I won’t, Thor, I won’t.”  
Thor proceeded to cling to him and that is how they stayed through the night, little fists clutching clothes, half buried under a blanket.

Making Thor think, even for a second, that Loki hated him, was the worst thing he had ever done.  
Well, probably until now.


End file.
